Rescue Me
by Messenger of Glory
Summary: Masking lies to cover up more lies is just wrong. And seeking one out to tell half truths is not what he came for...So lets just get it all out in the open, shall we? FuuXMugen Post series
1. I

Hey this is another one of my hopeful stories. It's mostly in Fuu's point of view and may switch to Mugen every occasionally. It's just depends. Anyway R&R (That means Read & Review Hehe)

Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. There are no excuses for it. _And the fact that I waited all this time made me feel stupid. I could have told Mugen…tell how I felt. _Fuu/Mugen-Post series.

Chapter I: Reflection

I can't remember the day I started loving him or exactly when I feel in love. It was just like mold creeping up on me and spreading with out mercy.

I having remembered him to clearly, his face and lips. _His lips_. Oh god! _Him_. The strong gruff exterior was more than appeasing and attractive. It was _mind blowing_. Ripped corded muscles graced his chest, arms and legs. He was edible from head to toe, literally.

My body did things I never thought possible when around him. I couldn't stand it, _wouldn't stand it_. He had infiltrated my system and destroyed any shred of pride in me. I was weak under his spell and refused to come back. My life would never be the same. I would never be the same.

I hid it well, day by day. I stayed the same under his watchful eyes. He never caught me stare, not once. When I did he was always was distracted or busy. I knew he would never feel the same about me, so I kept quite. Never slipping or stuttering, I held it in. Unknown to him the moment he were to touch me, I would surrender. Give into whatever he wanted. _If only you knew what I would do to you…_

My mind could only fathom what he knew, what he could do…to me. Things that I never thought possible. The man was a stallion, born to breed…or at least fuck. He was so good at what he did, even if he did pay for it. I wouldn't mind, even if it would be only one time. It would last my entire life.

I was 16, in love with someone who didn't notice me and had no real plans of falling out of it any time soon…

Over the next year my body began to fill out and he indeed took notice. My breast and hips the most. I was taller (not much), much thinner and when I walked my hips would sway. He liked it…a lot. Passing glance at me ever so often. It felt good…for a while. And then I noticed what it was about me. Sex. I looked good enough to sleep with but not anything else.

Whenever I alone, I cried, for the things that weren't going my way. He didn't care about me, he didn't love me. He didn't know love, he couldn't._ A good fuck but not love…_

He was a thief, a pirate and a killer. Not one of those things described him to ever be even remotely affectionate. Mugen was no angel, no saint. He was low and of the earth, a scoundrel who took without giving any in return. He was a leech, a parasite and I still loved him, with all his flaws included.

---------

Do you like?


	2. II

Hello everybody!

Here's the second chappy to this story that I'm really liking right now. Enjoy! R&R (you know what it means SO DO IT! Please? SMOOCHES)

Chapter II:The Empty

I was alone and cold. Pulling the shawl closer to my neck, I sighed sitting outside on the porch. My sixth month alone was hard. _No more adventure, no more fun. No more…Mugen._

I had found a small house house to live in, outside of Kyoto for the time being. I had a job and settle in rather nicely after finding him. _The Sun Flower Samurai_. It had never felt so good.

After it was over, we had to part. _Part from Mugen_. There was no other reason for them to stay with me.

I suddenly became sad, quite and stared at him constantly. He began to notice and catch me. My eyes would linger on him when I got the chance. I wanted to remember _him_. I wanted to remember _that face_ always.

I had a choice; tell him how I felt and left the rest the lady fate herself. _You have nothing to lose_. My mind would chant. But I knew I couldn't, I didn't have the _guts_. And that's what I did…I let him walk right out of my life…

.-

I trudged home from another days work. It was cold and raining. My feet hurt, back hurt, everything just hurt… I was soaked to the bone because I forgot my umbrella that morning. I just wanted get there and drown in dreams of him.

I was withering letting the memory of Mugen get the best of me.

_He probably forgot about you._

"Whatever." I muttered as I made my way up the beaten path heading home. Walking down the path, I spotted a figure before my door. _Who could that...be?_ No one knew I lived here.

I walked faster approaching with caution. I suddenly made out a blur of colors in the rain and...dark...red. The color of his gi. _Mugen!_

"Mugen."

I knew it was him for when I came closer the unruly hair usually atop his head was matted down, flopping around and over his face. He looked at me as I breathed hard trying to catch my breath, my hair was sticking to my face as well.

"Fuu." It was faint but I heard it. I looked up, he began to approached me. Coming to a halt, he looked down. Are eyes glued to each others as we said in unison.

"Where have you been?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know, K!


	3. III

Ok, let me explain. I know I'm in for it because I got such good feedback on this story but I have been working really hard to make this good for you. Enjoy my lovely readers! R&R (I'm not telling you what it means)

Disclaimer: I dont't own Samurai Champloo! Dont sue!

Chapter III:Where?

"I should ask the same of you."

She a stared at him hard. Her anger began to flare. _Why is he here?_

"Why are you here, Mugen?"

He didn't answer her right away, not at all. Instead he hid his eyes under his wet hair: his mouth was a thin line.

"Mugen?"

He began to sway, about lose his balance. The glimpse she got of his eyes were fluttering.

"Mugen!"

He was falling fast. Landing against her, he passed out. "Mugne? Mugen!" he was alive but out cold.

.-

Once he was dried and under warm blankets I sat back. It was strange. Mugen actually came looking for me? I sighed. Once I had pulled him into the house I stripped him of his clothing and immediately went to work. Old habits never died hard, I was back to work as usual. Taking care of them was normal. Taking care of _him_ was normal. _Mugen._

I sipped my tea and watched him sleep. What had brought him back to me? Why had he come? _How in the hell had he found me?_ I had left no trace or clue to either of them as to where I was going. What was Mugen here for? Ha something happened to Jin? These questions plagued my mind as I watched the pirate sleep. For he had a lot of things to explain when he woke up.

.-

I didn't get much sleep that night for Mugen kept shifting in the night, making to much noise. It was some time before sunrise when I finally gave up with a 'huff' and just watched him. He looked the same, everything was perfect to a "T". His unruly hair was was back to normal and wild as ever. His bronzed skin was the same tint I remembered. Just as strong looking as before and handsome. In reality not much time had passed but felt like a thousand life times.

Pushing stray hairs away from his face I smile, "Mugen." I whispered his name. It felt so good to say. I was just happy and as long as he stayed I would be happy...

That brought me back to myself._ Why was he here?_ I tired not to dwell as I laid down beside him. This was just enough for now. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was a bold move but I didn't know if I would ever get my chance with him. Drifting into the world os dreams my lids closed slowly. The last thing I remembered was him and it felt absolutely wonderful.

.-

Unknown to the girl who was going to sleep, Mugen was awake and very aware that she had just kissed him. It was unexpected...and that it was Fuu, he had no real clue as to what it meant.

.-

Even without getting much sleep I still I got up early to pick form my garden for breakfast. Mugen was still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I could wait.

I hummed the whole way getting giddy, thinking 'Mugen, Mugen, Mugen!'. As I returned, opening the door, two chocolate brown eyes staring up at me. He was sitting up, still looking tired and worn.

"Mugen...you're awake."

He didn't say anything just sat there. So I did what he hated. I began to talk my brains out.

"Well if your hungry, I just came form the garden to make something to eat. What would you like? Fruit? Oh, maybe some veggies! Um, how about some hot buns? I think I got some of those around here..." I began to look but he still said nothing. "Mugen? You know if I choose th-"

"I never thought I'd find you." He cut in.

"What?" I was confused. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Kinda. I mean yes." he trailed. That led way to more silence. It hung over us as I waited.

"Well?"

"Fuu. It's Jin...he's dead." he didn't look at me. "I tried bu-"

"I know..." some how I just knew. I just knew it had be Jin. Mugen wouldn't come for me unless something like this happened._ Damn!_

"How would you?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I just knew the news wasn't gonna be good. How did he?''

"I dunno. Came across his grave not to long ago. I asked around to the village elders in the town, but no one really knew. They said it was mysterious. Like a unknown sickness."

I sat there still, silent. Jin...was...gone and all I had left was Mugen. I wanted to cry but no tears came. I was sad but not as sad as if it had been Mugen dead. _Oh, I'll miss him. I was hoping to see him again. The three os us..._

"So you came to find me and tell me this ? You went through a lot of trouble, Mugen you could have been worse had you waited any longer." In my bubbling anger, I felt flattered that he would do that for me.

"I know. Next time have your scrawny butt at home." the old Mugen was back. "Oy, I'm hungry." he laid back as I want to the kitchen to prepare food.

He was back._ But for how long?_

.-

A/N: How did you like it? It was boring but I had to get the plot out of the way because the rest of the story is more about Fuu and Mugen.

-----

Laterz,

_Messenger of Glory_


	4. IV

Ok, so I know that I'm in for it since I haven't updated in a LONG time. I can't be sorry enough so heres the next chappy. Enjoy! And please R&R! I'd do the same for you!

Chapter IV:Smile with My Heart

The next few weeks were…awkward. I was an emotional wreck and he wasn't noticing. Feeling utterly happy and in despair at the same time. Mugen wasn't the type to pick up on things with me. But something in my mind thought different-almost as if he was trying to avoid _it_ all together.

Some how I found myself doing the same thing._ Same routine once again_. It was hard not to stare; I had the man all to myself. The worry of Jin's prying eyes or Mugen suddenly looking up from across the fire. It was just me and him and I liked it that way. I wanted it to stay that way.

_Will he ever see how I feel? Or will he take the hint at first sight and run for the hills?_ I laughed to myself.

Mugen, who I thought was gone from my life for good, was now sitting in my living room eating like pig, making all types of gross noises. I watched him as he ate. Thinking that maybe, just maybe he would stay and let me take care of him again. I brought the chopsticks up to my mouth, sinking deeper into recesses of my mind. _What was I going to do?_

"Hey!"

Brought out of my thoughts so rudely, I look up at the person with such an offending voice.

"What are you thinking about?" I had made him curious.

Taking another bite of my ramen I shook my head, "Nothing." I looked down. "It's nothing."

"Bullshit, Fuu. You've been like this since we started eating. It's gotta be something."

He scoffed.

I sat there for a minute and thought. I had to suck it up for now. He would start poking at me more and more if I kept doing this. Losing myself in my head in front of him. I gave myself a mental slap. _Pull yourself together, girl!_

And so I lied.

"I was thinking about what to get at the market tomorrow. You wanna come with?"

"Not really."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and stuck my nose up. "But if I end up getting things I like and nothing you want that will be on you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go."

"Good."

.-

The next morning we started our walk. To make it quicker we cut through the field of flowers that separated my small home form the hustle and bustle city that was Kyoto.

Mugen was lagging behind, doing god knew what.

"Come on, Mugen. We already woke up late. If we don't get there now, I won't be able to get any fish."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you."

"That's means, move your feet!" I kept moving.

After a few minutes, I heard no footsteps or noise I turned around to look. Great. No where in sight. Where was he?

"Mugen!"

_He must have gone back to the house._

But why would he do that?

"Mugen?"

I turned back around stopped dead in my tracks as something came into sight that was green..._bush?_

Long stems that purtruded out in odd angles, leading up to white flowers that looked silky soft. Rounding off at the tips into what looked like half moons. _Beautiful._

This was no bush, they were orchids. Lots of them.

"Here." He was holding them out to me? _Mugen?_

"Where...these are for me?" I looked at him. He wouldn't look at me and looked rather uncomfortable.

Coming to the realization that they were indeed for me, I began to grin uncontrollably. _They're for me!_

"Will you take them already?" he shoved them in my arms and continued walking. "Now come on." Obviously didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

"But why did you gives these to me?" I ran to catch up with him. "Hey!" I grabbed his arm. "What are they for?"

Mugen bronzed cheeks flushed lightly. "I don't know. I thought you'd might like them, I guess."

"Uh-huh? That's it?" I asked.

"Yeah and stop grinning like an idiot, they're just flowers." Mr. Mean was back already.

My hopes weren't dashed but definitely intrigued now. _Does Mugen…like me too?_

On the inside, I was giddy trying to stifle my inner fifteen year old from jumping around, screaming. 'He likes me! He likes me!'

"Well, whatever the reason you gave them to me…thank you." I pulled his arm and reached up to peck his cheek.

He went still and went completely red. Even though he was dark he lit up. I laughed as we continued to town. Today hadn't even started and was getting interesting.

.-

Our trip to the market was cut short when Mugen kept complaining about how the children were bumping into him. Calling them all types of names. Vowing to never, ever have any of his own. Not even realizing that, he himself acted like one on a regular basis. He could be so stupid and unaware sometimes.

On the way home we bumped into a little girl, crying. She was lost.

I looked at Mugen who instantly gave me a big- "No! No Fuu, nuh-uh, no way!"

"We can't just leave her here!" I bent down to her, "What's your name sweetie?"

She sniffled. "Aki."

"Oh what a pretty name. How old are you?"

"Five."

"Do you know where you live?"

Her dark, chocolate eyes roamed the street, showing no recognition of her surroundings. She turned, flinging dark locks behind her.

"No." her doe eyes began to well with tears. "I want my mommy!"

"It's ok. We'll help you find her." I turned back to Mugen, giving him a pleading look. "Right, Mugen?"

"Whatever." he muttered.

The little girl immediately started to cry harder grabbing at my dress. Her soft features scrunched, pinks lips pouted.

"Mugen! Can you help me out hear?!"

For a minute I thought he was ignoring me, and then the bronzed man sighed, bending over, and picked the little girl up. "Come here you little runt." Putting a hand on her back. "You gotta calm down, kid."

Slowly but surely it was working. She began to calm down and tightened her arms around him. I stood, stunned at how gentle Mugen could be. He soothed her and made her fears wane for the time being.

"You so owe me, for this." I was brought of my thoughts, as he stared at me. "Big time."

"Thank you, Mugen." I smiled and noted that he indeed meant what he said. _I do owe you._

"Aki? Aki!" a woman screamed.

"Momma?!" the little girl turned around.

The older woman ran up to Mugen. "You found my daughter! Thank you, thank you!"

Mugen put the little girl down as she jumped to her mother.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" she bowed.

"It's nothing."

"It is! Thank you both." She looked at me and smiled, "He'll make a great father, my dear."

We both looked at her. I smiled at Mugen. "See, Mugen. You'll be a _great_ father!"

He was thoroughly embarrassed now.

"You would make a fine mother as well my dear!" I went quite; my cheeks instantly were on fire.

Aki ran up to Mugen and hugged his leg. He waved her off as she made her way to me squeezing my legs as well. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, once again."

"You are most welcome."

The little girl waved to me turning to leave with her mother. I waved back and smiled.

"Can we go now?"

I turned, breathed in, seeing Mugen in a different light. He was showing me something I never saw before. Amazing and ground breaking. I smirked, nodding my head.

"Yeah." I whispered, "We can go."

.-

Later that night, after we had eaten, we sat by the fire my. I drank my tea. Mugen had laid his lean body in front of the fire. The hem of his shirt pulled up just the slightest, showing off the hard muscles that were hidden beneath. _Boy, do I want a piece of that!_

My eyes would run by the orchids frequently. Flowers. _Why flowers?_ I wondered if this was the gratitude for taking him in and feeding him. I knew Mugen was never for saying apologies or thank you but, flowers were on the extreme, for me. I wondered, was he trying to say something?

.-

So how was it? You like? Please let me know.


	5. V

Chapter V:Sweetest Things

The rain poured heavily as I finished cleaning the tables. I had to get out before it got any worse. I went to the back and grabbed my bag and umbrella and made a break for the door.

"See ya Ms. Yumi! I gotta get home!" I almost at the door, I opened my umbrella stepping out in the rain.

"Wait, Fuu!"

I turned and watched as the old woman ran with all her might, to catch up with me. She could tell I was anxious to get home.

"Did I not finish something?"

"No, no dear. You forget your pay." She held out the money and smiled. "You seam so much more, happy. I wonder…"

She poked out her lip and began to ponder what stirred my very being, had jolted me back into life itself again. Had I really changed that much?

"I have? I didn't even notice."

The corners of her eyes squinted and the wrinkles around her mouth creased, forming a smile. "Oh yes Fuu! You've been glowing for some time now. Is there a man in your life by chance?" My face went scarlet when she said that.

"I thought so." She chuckled.

"Well, not really just a visitor. A friend." I had to be truthful on Mugen's behalf.

"That you like by chance." I didn't need to tell her. My face, once again, told her everything. "Well then, when do I meet him?"

"Um…I…don't…know" I knew that Mugen was not the type to bring around. "I never asked him. I guess he could come by." The moment it slipped out of my mouth, I knew I regretted it.

"Oh, goody! When? When?!" she bounced up and down.

"He's not the real friendly type. He helped me on my journey I was telling you about. You know the mean one?" I tried to make him sound as bad as possible.

I felt almost bad trashing his image, when it _was _his personality I loved more that anything. What I really wanted to babble was completely different. I would have gone on and on.

"Oh, dear let me be the judge of that." she laughed not even believing. "Now you get home and tell your friend that old Yumi wants to meet him! He can come in for lunch. It'll be on me!"

"Yeah sounds great." I said shoving the money in my bag, trying to sound enthusiastic as I walked away slowly in the rain.

_Mugen is gonna love this._

.-

I walked to the house, surprised that no light glowed from within. Mugen always lit some candles for me when it rained or got dark early. It was to cold not having a fire going in the middle of a storm.

I burst through the door. "Mugen?! I'm home!"

Silence was the only greeting. I immediately went to his room and found it empty. My heart fluttered in my chest as fear being to flood my senses. _Had he left without saying goodbye?_ I frantically searched the room. His scent of saki and musk hung heavy in the air.

My eyes finally feel on a bag that was his. There was no doubt it was Mugen's and assured me to a point that he might not have left. Hoping to any god that he had not left before I could tell him how I felt.

Some what satisfied I went back to the living room to start a fire and prepare some tea.

---

Warming up, I sipped my tea quietly. My body felt exhausted and the after affects was to sleep. My eyes soon drooped just a bit and then it was like I never knew they were at all.

.-

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG!!!!

Jolting up to the banging on the door, I grogily opened my eyes.

"LET ME IN!!!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." I opened the door only to be almost knocked over.

"You could have _at least_ unlocked the door for me!" He whispered harshly. Soaked to the bone like first time, I found him. His wild hair now clung to his face and neck, dripping.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Hold on, let me get a towel." I rushed to the tub, grabbing some towels.

"Here." He took them. I noticed a bag at his side and that he was holding his chest. "Are you hurt?! Let me see!" I reached for his hand.

"Wait." He pulled his hand away. Aside from the rain, I myself heard a light whine. "Hold on." He dried his face and pulled me over to the fire.

"Look what I found."

I watched his hand slip away from his gi and open it. He pulled a tiny buddle out and unwrap it. I gasped, watching the tiny thing wiggle around. The little dark nose sniffed around as the little white body squirmed. I smiled.

"A puppy? Where did you-"

"I found her in the trash."

"The trash?" I saw the look in his face. It wasn't happy. "Wait her? It's a she?" He nodded.

"Here." I held out my hands. She was so tiny to be that mature. "It seems very malnourished. How old is it?"

He shrugged. "Not sure but, it looks like the runt. Just left her there to die. I gotta go change." He disappeared to his room.

My eyes went back to the bag. I opened it slowly. I began to pull out the contents; two bowls, a stuffed pillow, food, colored collar?…it went on and on.

"Where did he get all this?" I whispered.

"I bought it."

I turned around startled. He came back in clad in a fresh white t-shirt and dark shorts.

"All of it? How?" had I missed something?

"I gotta side thing when you go to work." He sat down across from me. "I was on my ho-here when I found her." he averted his eyes.

_Did he just want to call this place home?_ I smiled inwardly.

"What do yo think Fuu?" he sounded almost lost.

"Well, let's keep her." I shrugged. "Besides, it'll be fun." I raised a brow going back. "Wait…how and when did you get a job?"

His brow twitched, "This old man. Don't do much, just little things. Watch after him n stuff..." I eyed him suspiciously. "What? You think I'm stealing?"

"I never said you did just…I don't know." I petted the now sleeping puppy in my lap. "Who will take care of her when we both work?"

"I don't leave everyday." He gently took the puppy into his arms. "Why worry about it? It's a puppy."

"Fine then. But she is sleeping in your room."

"Sure."

I picked up the contents in the bag and went to the kitchen. I filling the bowls with food and water, taking them to his room. Placing everything he got for the little pup in there.

I was ready for sleep. Sliding in my bed, I stayed awake for at least an hour, thinking what had possessed that man to bring that puppy home. That was another thing that was off with him. First the flowers, then the little girl Aki, now his newest find.

The Mugen I was getting to know was nothing like the one I knew months way back. Was something happening that I had noticed before? I couldn't change him after years of ill-treatment in the past… but _was he trying?_ And if he was, what for?

Mugen was damaged and untrusting. Yet he was so openly ready to call this place home. That was something he needed right now more than anything. Like the puppy he was a stray. He needed someone to care for and love him.

"After all" I thought aloud. "Strays do need each other."

---

_Until next time..._


	6. VI

Chapter VI:Glass

I giggled as I watched the pup try to walk close to the bank of the small lake. She was the cutest thing, a complete burst of energy. Her big ears flopped behind her as she tripped once again. A little black nose lead her to my feet, she tries to climb my tall sandals. Falling back, the tiny mouth began to whine.

I bent down to pick her up.

"What is it pup?" I rubbed her tummy, she began to calm. "I keep calling you pup. I wonder if you have a name yet." Her ears moved as if understanding. I thought for a moment. "I know! How bout I come up with a name for you?" I sat down with her.

Her small head cocked to the side. "Ok how about…Okon?" The small white body began to wiggle in my arms. "I'll take that as a 'No'. Umm…how bout…Shiro? It's the name of one my old friends." Her fussing settled like she was listening. "How-"

"What are you doing?," A smooth baritone voice called to me.

I smiled, "Trying to give our puppy a name. Wanna help?"

"No thanks. You can do that."

He made his way down the small hill, planting himself down next to me. I watched as he sat there. Mugen was in deep thought, as I often did about something. His dark eyes shone as he took in the lake.

"Hey." I nudged him.

"Yea?"

"Why are you so different?"

Raising a brow he asked, "What you think I'm different?"

"You're not mean anymore.

"Would you rather I be mean to you?"

"No. I just…never saw this side of you is all." I looked back at him. "You were never nice to me and YOU know that." I pointed.

"I know, but you were no different." He snickered.

My eyes widened. "I was mean?! I took care of you! I-" _Love you! I still do! _ I swallowed the words back down my throat. I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not yet.

"You what?" he asked.

I shook my head, bringing my attention back to the little puppy in my arms. "It's nothing Mugen."

"It's not, nothing" He moved closer as I scooted back. "Come on, tell me."

"I mean there is nothing to say."

"Why not?" He smirked "You obviously do have something to say, so go ahead and say it."

"No."

" Mugen, it's nothing…really" I stammered. I back myself into a corner I couldn't get out of. "Seriously."

I moved to stand, backing up in the wrong way, right into the lakes edge. Landing with an "oomph", my butt was soaked, holding our puppy close.

Mugen on the other hand had doubled over in laughter, thinking that it was funny.

My cheeks burned in embarrassment. I put the puppy down, walked right up to Mugen and pushed him right in. Taken by surprise, Mugen pulled me with him and we splashed into the lake together.

Instantly I shot up at the cold, pushing Mugen back down into the water. "You jerk!" I screamed. "What the hell?!"

He laughed pulling me down again. I shrieked, heading for the bank where the puppy yipped away at the excitement.

"Hey wait a sec!"

I sat there, and watched as his clothes clung to his body. The figure beneath more prominent, flexing ad he approached me. He looked me up and down, his eyes filled with mischief, the space between us closing. My teeth chattering as he pulled me in an embrace.

"M-M-Mugen?"

I felt my fingers move on their own, brushing over the jumping muscles underneath. His lips partedas he titled his face to me. '_Lips. Want. Kiss._' My mind could only think. I felt him lean down and lightly brush his lips over mine poking my mouth out trying to establish contact, I pouted. A bout of laughter rumbled from his belly and bubbled in his throat as he pressed his lips more firmly to mine. My lips tingled under his, pulling his body more firmly to mine. Slowly lowering us down into the shallower water, I tried to pull him closer.

His tongue parted my lips, pushing at mine. I went along with as best I could. This was my first kiss, and it was Mugen's for the taking. It always had been.

He pulled away, breathing against my lips harshly. "Was that your first?" I could only respond by nodding quickly. "Good." Mugen pushed me back down and attacked my mouth furiously. The wild way he was going at this gave me a nagging suspicion that he has wanted to this for quite some time. This was more than divine than I had imagined it to be. His soft lips were enough…more than enough.

Hearing the water splash and drip around us as his hands moved, I felt Mugen push the kimono up my wet legs. I stopped him. I knew I wanted him to be my first. But not like this. I wanted to make sure he would be my only.

"Why?" He sounded hurt. His brow furrowed, eyes flashed.

"Because." I shuddered at the intense contact. "Mugen, I-." The words were stuck in my throat.

I felt his lips burn down my throat. "What?"

That's when I pushed him back. "Mugen…I love you."

His body went tense as he looked at me. "What?"

Looking down I repeated myself. "I love you." His face suddenly changed.

"What? Why?"

"Because…I do. I can't change that. I wont."

He stood and began to walk away from me. I listened as his retreating steps disturbed the water.

"Mugen?"

I watched the lake as the tears began to well up in my eyes.

"MUEGN!"

-

_Until next time..._


	7. VII

VII: Running Fools

The sun was down by the time I was able to pull myself out of the lake and take the puppy home. I had cried my eyes out. Or so I thought, another hour of crying when I got into the bath.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the happiness of Mugen being here fade from my eyes, now my old self, once again. I was better off getting over him and moving on with my life. But how could when he was all I ever wanted? Mugen knew that there was nothing I could ever do to change his mind, and that if he wanted to go I wouldn't stop him.

I felt that my heart was literally crushed. I pushed my head more firmly into my pillow. My red eyes watered up again.

"Oh, Mugen."

_I let him walk out of my life again._

–

It was night. He walked the dusty road that he had followed for hours.

He was running. _From her._

What was it about her that made him want to stay, care so much when he had never for any woman in his life? He was older than Fuu but not old enough to think that she wasn't mature.

"I've never run away from anyone in my entire life." He scowled.

_Running away._

He wasn't ready or rather scared of messing the one thing that was right in his life. What would he have then if he were to hurt her? Fuu would cast him out and never forgive him. SHe wasn't on to give chance after chance once a opportunity were put to waste.

_Why shouldn't I try?_ He thought.

If he made the effort to do right by her and failed, he at least had the comfort of knowing that he tried.

–

I was getting little rest this night. Drifting in and out of sleep I tossed and turned before I finally just gave up. As I ran my fingers through the puppy's soft fur, I drowned in my sorrows. My small comfort and token of Mugen I had left.

I didn't understand why he ran away from me. If he didn't love me, didn't he at least like me?

Where do I start? How do I move from this?

_From Mugen._

I looked around in the semi dark room. It was still early still, about an hour before the sun rose.

Brought from my thoughts Mugen's puppy whined. Resting her head on my arm, a wet nose began to sniff. She was hungry.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up."

–

He went to the river to the place where he first kissed her. The way her skin felt, soft to the touch like a baby's. Her lips were cherry red by the time he was done devouring her mouth.

Mugen desperately wanted to forget her ever happening to him all those years ago…

He watched her grow up as they traveled. Now Fuu was no longer the young girl he had met back then, now nineteen she had blossomed. Her eyes were seductive with bangs that wisped around them, alabaster skin, long, curvy, thin body that matured over time. She was everything he ever wanted.

All that hard work watching over and rescuing her, she was to be his reward.

Countless years of killing and stealing, Fuu was his redemption. His second chance at a life he should've had.

Instead he had left her when she got to close. Her feelings and longings to be with him were the same as his own. It terrified him. These unknown feelings of only wanting to be with her were new.

_How could you leave her you idiot?! _

"What am I going to do?"

Could he really consider going back? Would she accept him after he left?

Before he could consider answering, his feet were carrying him back to where he should have been in the first place.

There were only two outcomes to come of his return. She was either going to kick him out after trying to beat the hell out of him or be relieved that he had come back to her. Either way if he didn't try, he would never know if the words she uttered were true.

-


	8. VIII

VIII: Want

I didn't move much after I fed the puppy. There was no work because of the weekend and I was glad. I needed to time to get myself together. I didn't need anyone noticing the now always happy Fuu moping again.

I made tea and sat by the fire and began drawing. I tried to take him off my mind if not only for a moment. It was working somewhat until I could hear the little pup behind me start to cry again. I put down my brush to turn around and look at her.

"I know you didn't eat everything already?" I questioned her. "Do you need to potty?" I asked her. She looked at me and cried some more. If she really needed to go to the bathroom she would be politely sitting by the door. "Come on." I picked her up and went to the door to take her outside anyway.

-

He was standing there. Waiting for the next move. Not one coherent thought ran through his mind after he was to knock on the door.

He had no choice once the door opened and the object plaguing his thoughts was staring at right at him.

-

I couldn't process anything rational after I saw him standing there. He was staring at me with those eyes. Intensely he was in my doorway looking very intimidating. Was he only back for his things only to leave again?

He was the first to break eye contact as the excited puppy in my arms began to cry and wiggle excessively.

"What's up runt?" he took her from my arms and held her. She was sniffing all over him burying her nose into his chest.

I giggled a little covering my mouth. "She missed you…we both did."

He looked up at me again but this time he looked nervous. "Why are you here Mugen?"

He either had an answer, didn't know how to covey it or was still searching.

"I had to come back."

I stood there not knowing what to say. Was he toying with my emotions? Did he really think that I was going to fall for it? I felt anger swell in my chest. He wasn't going to get away with this.

"Take your stuff and go." I replied. My felt my eyes burn holes into his, tears distorting my vision. I could feel my throat tighten as I swallowed.

He didn't look at me. He just stood there holding our puppy stroking her. She was still now, practically sleeping.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll go." He replied. Mugen lifted his head and stared back at me. "Tell me."

I averted my eyes. Could I really tell him after all I had been through with him, that my heart wasn't his for the taking? I opened my mouth to speak.

"I…" I fumbled. "I…"

He was waiting staring at my mouth. Daring me to take back what I said. Watch me become a hypocrite.

"Go on ahead and say it. Say I'm wrong." He smiled as if know that I would chicken out.

I bowed my head, hiding my face. There was a long silence as I let the tears fall. "What is it that you want Mugen?" I whispered quietly. Closing my eyes I held my breath.

I could hear his body shift. "You."

-


	9. IX

Hello my faithful readers,

I'm almost at the end of completing this story. One more chapter left! I'm thinking of writing a sequel if I can think of a believable plot. Idk just a thought, still mulling it over. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter IX: Unequivocally

I stood there in utter shock. _What did he just say?_

It was so clear and precise. There was no doubt that what he said, but fathoming his words more difficult.

"I want you. I came back for you." He sounded almost timid. Shy.

_He came back for me?_ I could feel the tension was thick in the air, feel that he wanted to be near me.

I could sense his body moving, the heat radiating of him stronger. I felt my body begin to stiffen with every step.

My eyes slowly traveled up his body, I staying at eye level with his chest.

I could feel is warm breath bombarding my senses, letting him back in my space once again. I became used to his intoxicating scent. Always of sandalwood and sweat.

"Now tell me you don't love me." I could feel his breath on my face, his eyes intent on me. "And you'll never hear from me again."

Fingers slid under my chin and he lifted my face, forcing me to look at him. I averted my gaze from him. I didn't know what to say.

"Look at me." his tone wasn't forceful nor was it soft, just a simple request.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

I blinked and turned my gaze, my eyes locking with his. "Mug-" His lips silenced me, covered mine before I could answer. Softly, he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me.

Our puppy that was in his other arm began to stir and we broke apart, breathless. I smiled and pulled him from the entrance of the door.

The kiss was enough for me to know that we were okay. That everything was going to be okay. He was staying for good this time.

-

_Until next time..._


	10. X

Hello my fellow readers,

This is the last chapter for "Rescue Me". I had a lot of fun writing this and am very grateful of the responses I've gotten so far. I might extend the plot, but for now this is it. Enjoy!

Chapter X: Devotion

-Three months later-

We lay there.

After hours of lovemaking I had been left beyond spent. Mugen's appetites were insatiable more nights than others. Most of the time we wouldn't even eat dinner before he pounced on me when I walked through the door returning from work.

This night was no different.

Sparing me no rest as if this would be the last night he would ever see, touch, or feel me again. It was like his ritual, making sure that I was real to the fingertips…

I wondered why Mugen acted with such haste when I savored the moment taking my time.

Well beyond exhaustion after the third time I knew that he wouldn't be done well into the night. It would take a lifetime to gain the stamina he has.

Turning over, I laid my head on his chest and looked into his slumbering face. Seemingly beyond passed out he barely moved during the nights. Like he was waiting for an unfamiliar sound.

'_Always keeping one eye open, aware of his surroundings.'_

After nearly three months of marriage I would have thought that he would have become more lax, not relying so much on his samurai senses. But old habits would never truly die now that we were married. Mugen would definitely be like a watchdog protecting our quiet little existence of a life.

I moved again and sighed. Sleep wasn't coming easy this night. I squeezed my eyes shut and tossed again. Shifting again and exhaling I suddenly felt a strong hand on my waist to hold me still.

"Stop movin'." I heard the gruff, sleepy voice bite out from behind me. Wrapping his arms around me he kissed my shoulder and faced me. "Quit squirmin' ya runt."

"I can't sleep." I sighed and hugged his body close.

Mugen popped one eye open and then the other. "Oy…what's up Fuu?" He focused tiredly, his attention now on me.

I averted my gaze and shied away feeling my face begin to heat. I was blushing. _He still makes me blush even after all this time._

"Nothing Mugen, just thinking."

His body shifted to sit up. "Spill it."

I bit my lip and held my silence. I wasn't going to ruin this night with my mindless worrying over nothing.

"It's nothing that can't wait 'til morning."

I lay back down and instead following to lay with me, Mugen opted to hover above my face.

"Do I have to force out of you?" I could see him grinning in our semi lit room. "I'll do it."

My hands landed on his chest in anticipation. We both knew what he wanted. _Again._

"No." I whined.

_Ravenous man_.

"_No what?_" He chuckled into my ear.

Mugen was making it difficult to register anything but the feel of him. His lips and hands. I couldn't breath nor speak.

"Mug-…_Mugen…_" Giving up, I laid there pulling him close. "You know people get pregnant from this very activity." I smiled. "Especially when it's repeated _all_ the time."

He stopped pulling his head up, eyes meeting mine. "So…you're point?"

Backfire. My plan wasn't working. "Well…I just thought…you know…"

"What's that?" Mugen laughed out. I gasped as he lowered his lips to mine.

Feeling nimble fingers pulling up my already loose yakuta from our activities earlier in the night. Over my head and behind him the material went. He threw it greedily having his way.

"Mugen." I couldn't help but give in.

He chuckled his hands touching the spots he knew would get the most repose out me. I liked it, I loved it and I wanted more of it.

I'm a wife, a lover, a friend to the man I love the most. We teach each other everyday, argue over nothing, and make up like it never may have been more take than give at first on his part, but I love Mugen nonetheless.

Pulled from my thoughts, before I knew it Mugen was ending the night the same way he started it. I felt my body flush from his attentions.

We lost ourselves in the moment; my worrying was lost in the meantime. There would always be another time to tell him because I knew he would be there.

-

Thank you all for the great reviews. Until next time...


End file.
